Liens ambigus seconde partie
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Dix ans se sont écoulés. Vincent part pour Midgar, Cassian y vit toujours, leurs chemins vont ils se croiser à nouveau ? Et si tel est le cas, qu'en ressortira t'il ?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **Seconde partie**

 **1) Nouvelles routes**

Grimoire entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son fils. Vincent s'écarta du sac qu'il était en train de remplir et se tourna vers l'arrivant.

Il s'était préparé à cette rencontre. Il l'attendait depuis un moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'y était peut être préparé, mais il le redoutait malgré tout. Oui, il redoutait la réaction de son père.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Questionna abruptement Grimoire. Tu as vraiment fait une demande pour entrer chez les turks ?

\- Oui père. Répondit Vincent. Pour être exact, j'ai fait une demande qui a été acceptée, je dois passer les épreuves dans quelques jours.

\- Je présume que tu n'es pas sans savoir que cela va t'obliger à te rendre à Midgar ?

\- Je le sais.

\- Sais tu également que c'est là que sont partis s'installer les Strife ? Questionna Grimoire.

Il vit avec intérêt les épaules de son fils se crisper quelques secondes. Le visage de Vincent ne montra rien, son regard resta insondable, mais la tension que Grimoire venait de constater lui parlait.

Vincent fit un effort pour se reprendre, dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Cassian lui avait jeté au visage qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à surmonter cette blessure.

\- Midgar est une grande ville, il y a peu de chances pour que nous nous rencontrions. Fit il valoir.

Il avait conscience qu'il cherchait plus à s'en convaincre qu'à en convaincre son père, mais pour l'heure il ne s'en souciait guère. En quelques mots Grimoire venait de faire ressurgir son chagrin.

Il se remit à remplir son sac. Il n'emportait pas grand chose, on lui avait assuré que s'il était admis au sein des turks on lui fournirait tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

\- Mais l'éventualité existe mon fils. Insista Grimoire. As tu pensé à ce que tu ferais si cela se produisait ?

\- Je passerai mon chemin. Répondit Vincent. Cassian et moi n'avons plus rien en commun depuis longtemps. Il a probablement oublié mon existence.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Protesta Grimoire. Peut être a t'il fini par réaliser son erreur...

\- Je ne vois pas quelle différence cela pourrait faire au bout de dix ans.

Le silence retomba. Vincent termina de boucler son sac et le souleva.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser père, j'ai une longue route à parcourir.

\- Je ne chercherai pas à te détourner de la voie que tu as choisi, même si je crois que tu pourrais en choisir une autre. Je te souhaite de réaliser tes rêves.

\- Merci père. Murmura Vincent.

Grimoire et lui se regardèrent quelques instants, sans rien dire, puis Vincent quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Grimoire le laissa partir sans chercher à le retenir. Même s'il regrettait le temps où son fils éprouvait encore le besoin de se blottir contre lui avant de le quitter, il avait admis depuis longtemps que c'était une époque révolue. Vincent était un homme désormais. Un homme qui était resté à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible, mais qui à présent éprouvait le besoin de suivre sa propre route.

Grimoire était partagé entre la fierté et l'inquiétude. Que son fils devienne un turk ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, il avait entendu de drôles de rumeurs concernant cette unité particulière de la Shinra. Il redoutait que Vincent n'ait le cœur trop tendre pour y trouver sa place. Il se devait cependant de lui laisser la possibilité de faire ses propres choix, quitte à se tromper.

Il se rassura en se disant que Vincent était un bon tireur, que son intelligence, ainsi que sa capacité à juger autrui, lui seraient d'une grande aide.

oOo

Vincent atteignit Midgar, au terme de quelques jours de voyage sans encombre. La première vision qu'il eut de la ville l'impressionna. Les travaux pour la moderniser avaient débuté un an plus tôt, et déjà le paysage de la cité d'origine avait été profondément remanié.

Il avait déjà été dans des villes, mais aucune qui soit semblable à celle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il eut tout de suite la sensation que la Shinra avait décidé de marquer son empreinte sur toute la ville, qu'elle dominait visiblement. La ville nouvelle semblait n'être encore qu'un gigantesque chantier, mais on devinait déjà l'ébauche de ce qu'elle serait lorsque la construction serait achevée. Il était également clair que l'ancienne cité allait disparaître dans l'ombre de la nouvelle.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa destination il ne cessait de regarder en tous sens afin de graver les lieux dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait s'il aurait à y travailler, mais il tenait à en mémoriser le plus de choses possibles. Son expérience passée lui avait appris qu'il était bon d'agir de la sorte.

Il avait cependant conscience que les lieux allaient changer au fil du temps, sans doute très rapidement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir s'adapter. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ce serait sans doute vraiment quelque chose plein d'intérêt.

Il avait étudié l'histoire de la ville avant de s'y rendre et avait donc appris que si elle existait depuis bien longtemps, ce n'était que lorsque la Shinra avait décidé de s'y installer qu'elle avait commencé à se développer. Ceux qui lui en avaient parlé lui avaient dit que certains étaient cependant réfractaires à ces évolutions, et plus encore aux projets ambitieux de la Shinra, d'où la nécessité pour cette entreprise de se créer des milices, dont celle qu'il entendait intégrer.

Il parcouru les rues jusqu'à enfin atteindre sa destination, se présenta aux gardes, justifia de son identité, puis, alors qu'on l'invitait à entrer, il se retourna une dernière fois afin de regarder la ville. Il entra ensuite et la porte du bâtiment, où se jouerait son futur, se referma sur lui.

oOo

Au même instant, dans la partie basse de Midgar, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs poussait la porte d'un entrepôt. Il fut accueilli par un vacarme assourdissant. Non loin de l'entrée un autre jeune homme, blond celui-ci, martelait allégrement une plaque de métal posée sur un établi.

L'arrivant attendit qu'il cesse pour lui parler.

\- Tu nous fabrique quoi cette fois Cassian ?

Cassian leva les yeux de la pièce qu'il travaillait et désigna d'un signe de tête la carcasse, en partie désossée, d'un véhicule.

\- Je répare ce tas de ferraille. Il est bon pour la casse, mais son proprio est prêt à payer une fortune pour que je le retape, alors je fais de mon mieux.

\- Je suis certain que si quelqu'un peut réussir à en faire quelque chose, c'est bien toi. Sourit l'autre en posant une fesse sur le bord de l'établi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Cassian en retournant la pièce afin de l'examiner sur l'autre face. Tu as du travail pour moi ?

\- On peut dire ça... bien que je ne sois qu'un modeste laborantin, il arrive que mes supérieurs m'écoutent un peu. Ils l'ont fait en tout cas, lorsque je leur ai dit que je connaissais un réparateur de génie.

Cassian haussa un sourcil.

\- Un réparateur ? C'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Merci beaucoup mon ami, mais je passe, je ne veux pas me trouver réduit à ce rôle, j'ai...

\- De plus hautes ambitions, je sais, mais écoute un peu avant de dire non. C'est de la Shinra que je te parle ! Un contrat pareil, cela ne se refuse pas, seul un imbécile refuserait de travailler pour eux.

Cassian le fixa, un demi sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois être un imbécile, je ne veux pas travailler pour eux. Dit il avec calme.

Son ami leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin.

\- Franchement, je ne te comprendrai jamais! Se plaignit il. Te rends tu compte de l'occasion en or qui s'offre à toi ? Et toi...

\- Moi, je veux rester libre. Commenta Cassian en retournant à sa plaque de métal. Et puis...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les sourcils froncés il passait les doigts sur la plaque, recherchant un défaut que son regard ne pourrait déceler.

\- Et puis quoi ? Questionna son ami avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Je n'aime pas ce que cette compagnie est en train de faire ici. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ma mère et moi, voilà dix ans, Midgar était une jolie petite bourgade paisible, ils sont en train d'en faire un monstre hideux.

Un silence salua ses propos, puis son ami haussa les épaules et se releva.

\- Il faut toujours que tu exagère... mais puisque tu ne veux pas saisir ta chance, tant pis, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as pas idée dans quelle position délicate tu es en train de me placer... je leur avais vanté tes talents, que vais-je leur dire ?

\- Pourquoi pas la vérité, tout simplement ? Que je ne suis pas intéressé. Dit distraitement Cassian en arrêtant ses doigts sur une zone précise.

Pour lui la conversation n'avait plus de raison d'être, il avait donné sa réponse, il n'entendait pas revenir sur sa décision. Pour l'heure il était plus concentré sur le défaut qu'il venait de sentir, il en était certain, l'épaisseur n'était pas bonne à cet endroit, il allait devoir retravailler la pièce. S'il ne soignait pas son travail cela risquait de mettre en péril le résultat final. Les différents éléments devaient s'emboîter à la perfection, si un seul n'était pas exactement tel qu'il devait être, les autres pourraient en être altérés, et par là même leur fonctionnement s'en ressentirait.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, son ami se retira en marmonnant. Cassian ne prêta pas attention à son départ, il était tout entier à ce qu'il faisait.

Il travailla encore une bonne heure sur la réparation, puis rangea les pièces du véhicule avec soin, avant de se diriger vers une autre partie du hangar, là où il remisait ses projets personnels. Sur le mur en face de lui étaient épinglés les plans d'une moto. Les dessins étaient précis, il les avait fignolé pendant des heures, les retouchait encore à l'occasion. Il ne savait pas encore s'il parviendrait à mener ce projet à terme, il le savait particulièrement ambitieux, mais il avait bien l'intention de tout faire en ce sens.

Sa mère le rejoignit alors qu'il réfléchissait, en griffonnant une nouvelle partie du plan de la moto.

Elle admira le travail qu'il avait déjà accompli. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais elle aimait les formes audacieuses qu'elle voyait.

\- Tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Non, si tu as une idée...

Madame Strife prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi pas Fenrir ?

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **Seconde partie**

 **2) La photo qui change tout**

Vincent s'essuya le front et posa un regard mitigé sur les restes du robot qu'il venait d'affronter. Les entraînements devenaient de plus en plus durs. S'il n'avait pas été certain que ses employeurs n'avaient aucun intérêt à cela, il se serait demandé si on ne cherchait pas à l'éliminer.

Cette fois, s'il n'avait pas été aussi rapide à analyser et se déplacer, il aurait bien pu y rester. Maintenant qu'il était officiellement un turk les entraînements ne se faisaient plus avec des armes factices, mais avec de vraies munitions.

Un formateur avait été très clair sur les raisons : Ceux que vous aurez à affronter n'auront pas de balles à blanc.

Un propos que d'aucuns trouvaient sans doute révoltant, mais qui avait le mérite d'être clair, la Shinra n'était pas là pour plaisanter. Elle payait bien, mais elle voulait également le meilleur.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, encore essoufflé par le combat qu'il venait de mener, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et se retourna vivement.

Que l'entraînement soit terminé ne le dispensait pas de rester sur ses gardes et il le savait. Plus d'une recrue avait commis l'erreur de se relâcher trop tôt et avait payé cher cette mauvaise décision.

Avant même que celui qui entrait ait pu comprendre, Vincent braquait déjà son arme vers lui. L'arrivant fixa le canon, qui touchait presque son front, et déglutit avec effort.

\- Du calme, je ne suis pas armé... protesta t'il. Je ne suis qu'un laborantin venu chercher les restes des robots détruits...

Vincent baissa lentement son arme, restant silencieux et sombre.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans un seul mot à l'intention de celui qu'il venait d'effrayer.

Il préférait que les gens aient peur de lui, cela évitait bien des tracas.

Il avait déjà donné son amitié un jour, il ne tenait pas à revivre quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne savait que trop comment cela finissait.

Il regagna ses quartiers et attendit l'heure du repas. Là aussi il le prenait seul, assis à l'écart des autres personnes fréquentant le réfectoire. Il ne se montrait pas ouvertement hostile, cela n'était pas nécessaire, ses yeux rouges suffisaient à décourager les plus hardis.

Il ne cherchait pas à suivre les conversations, il n'était pas curieux. Il ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire de toute façon.

Une fois son repas terminé il regagna sa chambre, qu'il ne quitta pas jusqu'au lendemain.

oOo

Cassian entendit l'alarme de la porte d'entrée, qu'il avait installée après que des personnes indélicates aient tenté de venir mettre leurs nez dans ses affaires, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère. Pas qu'il ait des biens de valeurs dans son hangar, juste qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on estime que ce qui lui appartenait pouvait très bien appartenir à d'autres.

Reposant le circuit électronique qu'il soudait sur l'établi, il se dirigea vers la porte, le fer à souder encore en main. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une arme, mais cela suffisait à dissuader certains visiteurs mal intentionnés.

Il activa la petite caméra discrète qu'il avait pris le temps d'installer et se détendit en reconnaissant son ami. Il lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

L'arrivant lorgna en direction du fer à souder.

\- Tu te balades armé à présent ? Questionna t'il, d'un ton mi amusé, mi inquiet.

Cassian haussa les épaules.

\- Cela fait fuir certains nuisibles. Répondit il.

\- J'espère que tu ne me comptes pas parmi cette catégorie. Sourit son ami.

\- C'est à voir... répondit Cassian d'un ton volontairement songeur.

L'autre le regarda avec indignation et se laissa tomber dans un siège tout proche, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, vivante image de l'indignation.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi nous sommes amis déjà ! Lança t'il d'un ton irrité.

Cassian ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il savait aussi bien que l'autre que tout cela n'était que simulé. Leur amitié était assez forte pour survivre à des plaisanteries de ce genre.

\- Parce que je suis un réparateur de génie ? Sourit il.

Son ami secoua la tête et soupira à fende l'âme.

\- Nous aurions bien besoin d'un réparateur tel que toi en ce moment. Dit il d'un ton sinistre.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Cassian qui ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression.

\- Oui, une nouvelle recrue des turks est très douée, trop douée même, elle nous démolit nos robots d'entraînement à une telle vitesse que nous peinons à les remettre en état pour la séance suivante... je passe mon temps à ramasser ce qu'il détruit pour le conduire à l'atelier.

Cassian ne put dissimuler son amusement devant cette information. Il avait redouté une mauvaise nouvelle, vu l'air de son ami il s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier lui annonce qu'il était renvoyé ou qu'il avait reçu un blâme.

\- Heureux de voir que mon malheur t'amuse. Commenta son ami d'un ton pincé.

Cassian s'efforça de réprimer son hilarité.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je croyais que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose de pire... dit il.

Celui à qui il parlait fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire! grogna t'il. Ce type est une vraie plaie pour le service technique, et asocial en plus.

\- Asocial ? Releva Cassian.

Son ami hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire ! Il mange toujours tout seul, ne parle aux gens que s'il y est obligé, on ne le voit qu'à l'heure des repas ou de l'entraînement, et puis, son physique...

Cette fois l'intérêt de Cassian était pleinement éveillé.

\- Il est donc si laid en plus d'être un ours ? Questionna t'il.

\- Laid ? Non... heureusement, ce sont ses yeux...

Cassian sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements.

\- Je peux en savoir plus ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je peux te montrer une photo de lui si tu veux. Répondit son ami.

\- Je veux bien. Répondit vivement Cassian.

Trop vivement sans doute, son ami le regarda avec un peu de surprise, puis son expression changea.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu le connaîtrais ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire sans avoir vu cette photo, mais j'ai connu quelqu'un comme lui lorsque j'étais enfant... nous étions amis.

\- Alors ce ne doit pas être lui, ce type n'a sans doute jamais eu un seul ami. Commenta son ami. Je n'ai pas la photo sur moi, mais je te les ferai parvenir dès que possible.

Cassian le remercia machinalement, parla avec lui quelques minutes puis le pria de le laisser, prétextant qu'il avait du travail. Son ami ne chercha pas à discuter, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela ne servait à rien.

Une fois seul Cassian se remit au travail, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il était trop préoccupé par cette histoire de personne asociale, il avait hâte de recevoir la photo, d'être enfin fixé.

Enfin, une sonnerie l'avertit que le message qu'il attendait était enfin arrivé sur son portable.

Cassian prit le téléphone et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il essayait de se préparer à la déception. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'individu dont lui parlait son ami soit Vincent. Celui avec qui il avait grandi était chaleureux et tout disposé à se faire des amis. Il n'aurait jamais agi comme celui qu'on venait de lui décrire.

Il activa l'appareil sans relever les paupières, retardant le plus possible le moment où rouvrirait les yeux.

Il s'y décida finalement et le fit lentement, son regard se posa sur le visage sérieux d'un jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Un jeune homme qui ne souriait pas, dont l'expression triste et réservée lui fit mal.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son ami d'enfance. Le téléphone manqua échapper à ses doigts tremblants.

Il le reposa sur le meuble où il le laissait lorsqu'il travaillait et s'adossa à son plan de travail.

Dix ans...

Dix ans qu'il attendait de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le visage de Vincent...

Il s'était si souvent imaginé leurs retrouvailles, il avait tellement pensé à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Il savait qu'il commencerait par lui présenter ses excuses, lui demander de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Il espérait que Vincent serait assez gentil pour lui accorder cela.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Larmes de soulagement et de tristesse mêlés, il revoyait enfin Vincent, mais celui dont il se souvenait semblait avoir beaucoup changé.

Le jeune garçon qu'il avait en mémoire était devenu un adulte magnifique, mais si triste...

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cliché, et pourtant, Cassian avait eu le cœur serré à le contempler.

Cette tristesse, pourquoi ? Était il responsable ? Avait il donc blessé Vincent au point que ce dernier en porte encore les traces dix ans plus tard...

Il espérait que non, mais en même temps, il avait le sentiment que cela était le cas.

Brusquement il se figea.

Son ami lui avait dit que Vincent était un turk...

Il sentit un long frisson le parcourir.

Un turk, autant dire un homme à la solde de la Shinra. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Si comme l'avait dit son ami, Vincent ne sortait de ses quartiers que pour manger et s'entraîner, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils se croisent en ville.

Il pourrait tabler sur le hasard, continuer à espérer qu'ils se rencontrent au coin d'une rue, ou faire en sorte que leurs retrouvailles aient lieu.

Mais comment faire ? Comment parvenir à rencontrer son ami d'enfance ? On entrait pas dans les locaux de la Shinra comme dans un moulin.

Il posa un regard mitigé sur son téléphone portable.

Il y avait pourtant un moyen...

Quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire...

Il se détourna avec humeur.

C'était un prix bien lourd à payer tout de même !

Il ferait mieux d'attendre et d'espérer, Vincent ne resterait pas éternellement reclus dans un bâtiment de la Shinra, il faudrait bien qu'il sorte.

Mais... comment savoir lorsqu'il allait sortir ? Il ne pouvait pas se planter devant une entrée et attendre. Outre le fait que cela ne serait probablement pas toléré, il risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, et donc d'avoir des ennuis.

Non, il devait trouver un autre moyen.

Il caressa l'idée de demander à son ami de lui organiser un rendez-vous, mais cela l'obligerait à lui dire quels liens l'unissaient à Vincent, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de mélanger le passé et le présent, à moins d'y être obligé.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options qu'il pouvait exploiter.

Poussant un profond soupir, il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **Seconde partie**

 **3) Une rencontre entre deux portes**

Vincent s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'entraînement, fatigué par la longue et éprouvante séance qu'il venait de vivre, il avait hâte de prendre un peu de repos.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, il découvrit deux techniciens, sans doute venus récupérer les robots endommagés, comme à chaque fois.

Conscient qu'ils ne devaient pas le porter dans leurs cœurs, vu les dégâts qu'il entraînait le plus souvent, il leur adressa un bref salut et s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage. Il aurait pu les obliger à le laisser sortir, d'autres le faisaient, mais il ne tenait pas à se les mettre un peu plus à dos. Ils étaient déjà bien assez remontés contre lui. Le premier d'entre eux entra, sans répondre à son salut, ce qui annonçait la couleur, mais l'autre s'attarda, l'empêchant de sortir.

Vincent réprima un soupir. Décidément, il jouait de malchance, visiblement ce type avait décidé de lui faire comprendre que ses destructions n'étaient pas appréciées. Il ne serait pas le premier certes, mais tout de même... cela commençait à devenir lassant de s'entendre reprocher de faire son travail.

\- Je sais, j'ai encore fait des dégâts, mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour m'amuser que j'entre là dedans, ils sont programmés pour nous faire la vie dure. Je ne les abats pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que je n'ai d'autre choix. Dit il d'un ton froid.

Cassian le considérait avec un mélange de tristesse et de consternation.

Vincent n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers lui, il fixait le sol, comme s'il se moquait totalement de savoir à qui il était en train de parler.

Cela le blessait plus que le ton, presque désagréable, employé.

Son ami avait il donc tant changé ?

Comment réagir face à autant de froideur ?

Alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, Vincent, lassé par la situation, fit un pas de côté et le contourna, visiblement décidé à partir sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

Déçu Cassian se résigna à ne pas lui parler, pas encore, il était clair que le moment était mal choisi.

Baissant à son tour la tête il était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle, lorsque son collègue, lassé de l'attendre, lui cria de venir.

\- Cassian ! Ramène toi ! On a pas toute la journée !

Cassian sursauta, honteux d'avoir été interpellé de la sorte, et se précipita pour le rejoindre.

Il cessa de penser à Vincent, pour ne plus songer qu'à son travail.

Comme lui avait dit son ami, et l'avait souligné Vincent, il y avait pas mal de dégâts.

Vincent ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant l'un des techniciens crier le nom de Cassian.

Il lutta pour ne pas se retourner et dévisager celui qui portait ce nom. Faire cela serait stupide et d'une grande indélicatesse.

Ce n'était probablement qu'un hasard, il devait y avoir de nombreux Cassian sur Gaïa, tout comme il y avait certainement d'autres Vincent. Il n'était pas possible que ce soit le Cassian de son enfance.

Cassian était sans doute encore dans son village natal, loin, très loin de Midgar.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, troublé malgré tout par ce rappel du passé.

Cassian... cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus pensé à son seul ami...

Entendre prononcer son nom réveillait en lui de vieux souvenirs, de vieilles douleurs également.

Il avait espéré que le temps finirait par adoucir sa peine, mais rien n'y avait fait, elle était toujours aussi vive, lorsque quelque chose lui faisait penser à ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il regagna ses quartiers et s'étendit sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond.

Cassian... c'était tout de même ironique de croiser quelqu'un portant ce nom dans les locaux où il avait l'habitude de se rendre... ironique et un peu cruel en même temps. Si cet homme était, comme tout poussait à le croire, l'un des techniciens en charge de l'entretien de la salle et des machines, alors ils seraient amenés à se revoir souvent. Il allait devoir se faire à cette idée. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, même s'il était tentant d'essayer.

Cela était d'autant plus ironique que le Cassian qu'il avait connu avait une passion pour la mécanique... il aurait pu être cet inconnu...

Vincent se demanda ce qu'était devenu son ami d'enfance, s'il avait poursuivi dans la voie qui le fascinait tellement ou s'il avait fini par devenir un éleveur ou un fermier, comme la plupart des gens de sa région.

Il espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas, Cassian était vraiment doué pour tout ce qui touchait à la mécanique, il méritait qu'on lui laisse sa chance. Il espérait que madame Strife en avait eu conscience et avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour permettre à son fils de réaliser ses rêves. Il aurait été vraiment trop triste que le talent de Cassian se perde, ou qu'il en soit réduit à devoir se contenter de bricoler des engins agricoles.

Un profond soupir gonfla la poitrine de Vincent.

Il ferait mieux de ne plus penser à Cassian, cela lui faisait trop de peine, encore maintenant. Même s'il s'en défendait, il n'avait jamais oublié. Son ami lui manquait toujours terriblement.

Il avait traversé une période de doute, se demandant si il aurait pu arranger les choses, en faisant un autre choix... peut être que s'il était resté, il aurait pu sauver leur amitié... mais il avait fait le choix de partir, sans même essayer de faire un effort... il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout...

Cela le tourmentait parfois, il se reprochait d'avoir choisi la facilité.

Il n'avait pourtant pas osé retourner voir Cassian et sa mère, il avait peur de ne pas être le bienvenu.

Il ferait mieux d'oublier et de tirer définitivement un trait sur tout cela.

Il ferma lentement les yeux.

Oublier... c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... malgré ses efforts Cassian restait dans ses pensées.

Il sombra dans un sommeil agité au bout de quelques minutes.

Très vite un rêve vint le visiter, dans lequel il se trouvait face à Cassian. Ils y étaient à nouveau enfants, Cassian l'entraînait à sa suite, sa main solidement fermée sur la sienne.

Vincent sourit dans son sommeil, tandis que l'enfant qu'il était dans ce rêve, courrait à perdre haleine, heureux d'être avec un ami, de se sentir en sécurité.

Au terme de leur course ils se laissèrent tomber sur la rive de l'étang, en riant joyeusement. Cassian se redressa sur les coudes et le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Lança t'il.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais nous sommes réunis, profitons en, que veux tu faire ?

\- Si on se baignait ? Il fait encore chaud.

Vincent posa un regard mitigé sur le plan d'eau, il évitait de s'en approcher, depuis le drame qui avait coûté la vie à Lund. Il sentit Cassian poser sa main sur son bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas te priver de baignade, Lund ne l'aurait pas fait, et il n'aurait pas voulu que tu le fasse.

\- Tu crois ? Murmura Vincent.

\- J'en suis persuadé. Lund aurait été ton ami... lui, il ne t'aurait jamais accusé comme je l'ai fait...

Cassian roula sur lui même et se redressa, sautant sur ses pieds avec agilité.

Vincent le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, d'un seul coup, l'ambiance avait changé, le visage de Cassian avait perdu son expression joyeuse.

\- Cassian ? Appela Vincent, étreint par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute... ni pour Lund, ni pour le chiot... j'ai eu tort... j'aimerai tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et ne jamais avoir dit ces mots... mais il est trop tard, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre... nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière. lança Cassian avant de plonger dans l'étang.

Vincent se leva à son tour, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Autour de lui le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'oeil, un vent violent se mit à souffler avec force, courbant les arbres, rendant la surface de l'étang agitée et écumeuse, de Cassian il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Vincent avait beau scruter les eaux, il ne parvenait pas à le trouver.

\- Cassian ? Appela t'il. Cassian ! Où es-tu ? Cassian ! Si tu m'entends réponds !

Mais il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, frissonnant d'angoisse, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre en rêve. Ce n'était qu'un songe, mais tout lui avait semblé si réel.

Être à nouveau un enfant... revoir Cassian lui sourire... cela avait été si agréable. Il était regrettable que la partie agréable n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

En même temps, entendre Cassian lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute, cela lui avait fait du bien, tout en le rendant triste.

Oui... il était triste, parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Dans la réalité Cassian ne prononcerait jamais ces mots, ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il se mit à pleurer en silence, incapable de s'en empêcher.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, Cassian œuvrait sur l'un des robots endommagés. Il se leva pour s'étirer un peu et regarder autour de lui, afin de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il restait à réparer.

Il resta ébahi par l'ampleur des dégâts. Il se rapprocha de son collègue et ami.

\- Dis moi, c'est Vincent tout seul qui a fait ce carnage ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui. Je te l'avais bien dit, ce type est un véritable ouragan, il dévaste tout sur son passage. Répondit son ami d'un ton maussade.

Cassian se mit à rire.

\- Au moins, avec lui, nous sommes certains de ne pas manquer de travail, on va même devoir faire des heures supplémentaires.

\- En priant qu'elles nous soient payées. Maugréa son ami.

\- Je suis certain que ce sera le cas, nous sommes à la SHINRA, ils ont les moyens de nous payer. Sourit Cassian avant de se remettre à travailler.

 _À suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **Seconde partie**

 **4) Retrouvailles**

Cassian prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre attribuée à Vincent. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il travaillait pour la SHINRA, il avait attendu que leurs routes se croisent à nouveau, leur donnant l'occasion de renouer, mais cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Soit leurs horaires ne correspondaient pas, soit il manquait son ami de peu. Plusieurs fois il avait vu le dos de Vincent s'éloignant ou disparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir. Plusieurs fois il avait caressé la tentation de le héler, mais sans parvenir à s'y résoudre.

Même s'il avait très envie de reprendre contact avec son ami d'enfance, il ne pensait pas que l'interpeller après l'avoir entrevu au hasard d'un couloir était la meilleure façon pour parvenir à ses fins. Vincent et leur amitié méritaient mieux qu'une action aussi désinvolte.

Peut être l'aurait il fait avec un autre, mais il s'agissait de Vincent... celui qu'il avait accusé et rejeté alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis. Il ignorait totalement comment le jeune homme aux yeux rouges allait réagir en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

Il était même presque effrayé à l'idée que Vincent puisse refuser de le recevoir et lui claque la porte au nez sans ménagement. Il était en droit de le faire après tout, Cassian ne s'était pas mieux conduit envers lui à l'époque. Il y avait des choses impardonnables. Cassian espérait toutefois que son erreur de jeunesse n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie.

Enfin, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, si toutefois il avait le courage de frapper enfin à cette porte. Une chance qu'il soit tard et que personne ne passe dans le couloir, il devait avoir l'air malin, ainsi planté devant elle depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, à peser le pour et le contre, sans même savoir si celui qu'il venait voir se trouvait dans ses quartiers.

Cette prise de conscience fit tressaillir Cassian.

C'était vrai, il n'avait aucune certitude que Vincent soit là, après tout, il ne savait rien de ses allers et venues, et il ne connaissait guère plus ses horaires... si cela se trouvait, celui qu'il venait voir n'était même pas présent, il était en train de perdre son temps... il ferait mieux de renoncer... ou de remettre cette visite à plus tard.

Oui... c'était sans doute prématuré, il ferait mieux de filer avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa présence et que cela semble suspect. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'attire des ennuis... il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Il était sur le point de se retourner lorsqu'une voix froide s'éleva dans son dos, le figeant sur place. Il avait trop tardé visiblement, on venait de le surprendre. Ce n'était sans doute pas son jour.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites devant ma porte ?

Vincent qui revenait d'une de ses rares sorties dans les rues de la ville, avait immédiatement remarqué l'homme arrêté devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Tout d'abord surpris, qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait ? Il s'était très vite méfié. Même s'il était peu probable qu'on lui veuille du mal, il ne pensait pas avoir des ennemis à l'intérieur même de la tour Shinra, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Il avait donc tiré son arme et s'était avancé sans faire de bruits. S'il y avait bien une chose que son entraînement lui avait enseigné, c'était que l'effet de surprise jouait toujours en sa faveur.

Une fois encore, il en vérifia la réalité, celui qui se tenait devant sa porte sursauta en entendant sa voix et se retourna, pour se figer en découvrant l'arme pointée vers lui.

Comme il le soupçonnait, il s'agissait de l'un des techniciens en charge des réparations des mécanismes qu'il mettait à mal, mais pas seulement...

Il eut l'impression que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements. Après toutes ces années... pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Cassian s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue de cette arme que Vincent tenait fermement. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps pour deviner que celui qui se trouvait là n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il leva les mains par prudence. Il était tout aussi clair pour lui que Vincent ne l'avait pas encore identifié, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il riva son regard bleu à celui écarlate de son vis-à-vis.

\- Vincent, c'est moi Cassian. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi... nous avons grandi ensembles.

Il vit Vincent hausser un sourcil, mais l'expression froide de son ancien ami ne se réchauffa pas, il continuait à le fixer avec méfiance.

Cela lui fit un peu mal, rien dans le maintien de Vincent indiquait qu'il l'ait reconnu. Ils avaient pourtant dix ans lors de leur séparation... Vincent avait il donc réussi à l'oublier ? Il n'avait donc attaché que peu d'intérêt à leur amitié d'enfants ?

De son côté, Vincent faisait tout son possible pour maintenir sa façade impassible, ce qui lui demandait vraiment un très gros effort.

Si identifier Cassian n'avait pas été difficile, même si son ami d'enfance avait pas mal grandi et était devenu un homme solidement bâti, il avait toujours les mêmes yeux d'un bleu remarquable et son épaisse chevelure blonde, il était difficile de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était les raisons de sa présence devant sa porte.

Que lui voulait Cassian ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes et, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, le blond était pour le moins rancunier. Se pouvait il qu'il soit là pour régler ses comptes ? Aussi bien concernant ce qui les avait séparés, que ce qu'il se passait pratiquement chaque jour, les ravages causés à la salle d'entraînement, qu'il se devait de réparer...

C'était pour cette raison que Vincent préférait rester sur ses gardes et ne pas ranger son arme. Il valait mieux s'assurer des intentions de son visiteur avant de prendre une décision.

Il ne manqua pas la moue déçue de Cassian, mais ne désarma pas pour autant. Il ne savait pas quel genre d'adulte était devenu son ami, peut être ne faisait il cette tête que pour le tromper.

Il espérait se tromper, mais ne pouvait pas écarter cette éventualité. Il était un turk, les turks ne prenaient pas de risques inutiles en dehors de leur travail.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? Questionna t'il d'une voix calme, sans sentiment.

Cassian lorgna sur l'arme toujours pointée vers lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas la ranger ? Elle me rend nerveux...

\- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

Cassian se tendit, ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles...

\- On m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas très sociable, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point... soupira t'il.

\- J'ai tiré des leçons de mon passé. Riposta Vincent que les propos touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il regretta ces mots à peine les avait il prononcé, mais il était trop tard.

Le regard de Cassian se fit un peu plus sombre, il baissa la tête quelques secondes.

\- Je vois... tu ne me pardonneras jamais pas vrai ? Dit il avec amertume.

Il fit un pas de côté, pour s'écarter de la porte, déçu et blessé. Il préférait s'en aller que de risquer de débuter une dispute. Vincent aurait le dessus de toute manière, c'était lui qui tenait l'arme. Même s'ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille et qu'il avait un très léger avantage niveau muscles et poids.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait il entendit la voix de Vincent s'élever, un peu moins assurée qu'un instant plus tôt. Même s'il avait voulu donner le change, il cédait à la tentation de questionner son ami d'enfance. Il savait que s'il laissait partir Cassian il ne saurait jamais la réponse à la question qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir, qui le tourmentait encore. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir. Peut être qu'ainsi, il viderait l'abcès, il pourrait enfin oublier, ne plus avoir mal.

\- M'aurais tu pardonné la mort de ton chiot si j'étais resté ?

Cassian se figea, pris au dépourvu par cette question qu'il n'attendait pas.

Pourquoi Vincent éprouvait il le besoin de réveiller cette vieille souffrance ?

Tournant la tête il vit que Vincent avait baissé son arme et le regardait d'un air incertain. Il y avait de la souffrance dans le regard rouge.

Brusquement Cassian réalisa que Vincent n'avait jamais totalement surmonté la blessure ouverte ce jour là.

Soupirant il fit demi tour et revint vers Vincent, ce dernier releva instinctivement son arme.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Cassian referma les doigts sur l'arme et sur la main qui la tenait.

Surpris, Vincent baissa les yeux en direction de ces doigts chauds couvrant les siens. Même s'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu tirer sur son ami d'enfance, c'était tout de même un geste très risqué que venait d'oser Cassian, ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Vincent, regarde moi... appela Cassian.

Vincent cilla et releva la tête pour le fixer. Cassian esquissa un sourire peu assuré.

\- Vincent, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu n'étais pour rien dans la mort de mon chiot, ce sont des imbéciles jaloux de toi qui l'ont tué pour me faire revenir vers eux. Je les ai entendu en parler, ils ignoraient que j'étais là. Je ne leur ai plus jamais adressé la parole. Non seulement ils m'avaient privé de mon chiot préféré, mais en plus ils m'avaient également pris mon meilleur ami. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai regretté mes paroles mauvaises envers toi, bien avant de les entendre parler de leurs actions révoltantes. Je sais, c'est facile pour moi de dire cela, alors que cela fait des années et que tu n'as aucun moyen de vérifier mes dires... mais je suis sincère. Pour répondre à ta question, si je suis devant ta porte aujourd'hui, c'est parce que c'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'aurai du savoir que tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à mon chiot, ni à qui que ce soit. Tu étais bien trop gentil pour cela.

Vincent hocha la tête et rangea son arme. Il était clair qu'il n'avait plus rien à redouter et qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, cependant, la situation était loin d'être réglée.

S'il n'en voulait pas à Cassian, si le temps avait passé, il restait des points de détails qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger. Il se devait d'être honnête envers Cassian, même si cela devait écarter à jamais son ami d'enfance de lui.

\- Je veux bien te pardonner, mais je me dois de te mettre en garde, je ne suis plus gentil. Je suis un turk à présent, les turks ne sont pas censés être gentils.

 _À suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Liens ambigus**

 **Seconde partie**

 **5) Tentatives de rapprochement**

Vincent leva les yeux du manuel qu'il était en train d'étudier.

On venait de frapper à sa porte.

Cela était pour le moins surprenant, c'était en tout cas fort inhabituel.

Personne ne frappait à sa porte, un samedi soir encore moins que les autres jours.

Tous savaient qu'il était un solitaire et qu'il évitait de sortir ce soir là, à moins d'être en mission.

Aller en ville, passer du bon temps dans les rues, finir dans un bar, tout cela n'était pas pour lui.

Outre le fait que ses yeux rouges mettaient certaines personnes mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de gens désireux de s'amuser et de trop boire.

Il s'agissait probablement d'une erreur, il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il se déplace jusqu'à la porte pour aller voir, l'importun allait se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé et partirait.

Oui... ne pas bouger était la meilleure option, cela leur éviterait un moment de gêne.

Il replongea dans sa lecture, mais releva très vite la tête en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom dans le couloir.

\- Vincent ! Je sais que tu es là ! J'étais en train de réparer un écran de surveillance et je t'ai vu entrer dans tes appartements.

Vincent identifia sans peine la voix de Cassian et en fut très surpris.

Après leurs retrouvailles, vu ce qu'il avait dit à son ami d'enfance, il avait cru qu'ils en avaient fini avec leur passé commun.

Cassian avait visiblement eu besoin de mettre les choses au point entre eux, c'était chose faite, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, ce qui lui convenait.

Il avait accordé son pardon, reçu comme une délivrance les mots de Cassian. Celui avec qui il avait grandi ne lui tenait plus rigueur de la mort du chiot, tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, Vincent ne pensait pas revoir Cassian, et de fait, plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que le blond ne donne de nouvelles.

Vincent en avait pris son parti, il ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à ce que Cassian ait envie de le fréquenter à nouveau. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après ce qu'il s'était produit lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il était normal qu'il préfère se préserver.

Il était donc fort surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui.

Pris au dépourvu, ne sachant trop que faire, il resta un moment sans réaction.

Ouvrir à Cassian était tentant, mais, cela n'était il pas risqué ? Ils en avaient déjà souffert lorsqu'ils étaient enfants... il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force d'endurer cela à nouveau.

Dans le couloir, Cassian se sentait un peu bête de parler à une porte close, et mal à l'aise en raison de ce qu'il venait de crier.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas très bon de dire qu'on regardait les écrans en douce, surtout dans un endroit comme celui où ils étaient. Mais, ce qui était fait était fait, il aviserait plus tard, si quoi que ce soit se produisait.

Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui ait de l'importance à ses yeux, était que Vincent vienne enfin lui ouvrir.

\- Vincent ! Je te préviens tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! Je resterai toute la nuit s'il le faut !

Vincent le savait tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, le Cassian dont il se souvenait était du genre têtu.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit, le visage impassible, avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer son visiteur imprévu.

Quoi qu'ils se disent ensuite, il ne tenait pas à ce que ce soit en public.

Il tenait à conserver son image de solitaire qui ne se laisse pas aborder facilement.

Pour bien le faire comprendre à Cassian il reprit sa lecture, laissant au blond le temps de réfléchir et de changer d'avis.

Cassian l'observa un moment sans rien dire, même si Vincent semblait totalement concentré sur sa lecture, il était persuadé qu'il gardait pourtant un œil sur lui.

Plus amusé que contrarié par cette attitude, il en profita pour examiner les lieux.

L'appartement de Vincent était aussi petit que le sien, et bien plus dépouillé.

Cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils. Vincent vivait dans cet endroit tout le temps, alors que lui ne faisait que dormir dans celui qui lui avait été alloué, mais les deux endroits n'auraient pas pu être plus différents.

Même s'il n'habitait pas vraiment dans le bâtiment et n'utilisait l'appartement qui allait avec sa fonction que pour se laver, se changer et se reposer un peu au terme de certaines journées, il avait tenu à y apposer sa marque. Les pièces étaient emplies d'objets familiers. Il avait mis des posters et des tableaux aux murs, accrochés des rideaux aux fenêtres, posé des tapis sur le sol.

Vincent lui n'avait fait rien de tout cela.

Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement devait déjà y être avant que Vincent s'y installe. C'était l'équipement de base fourni par la SHINRA.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Quel genre de vie avait donc eu Vincent depuis leur séparation pour accepter de vivre de la sorte ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Vincent sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas ? Vincent, cet appartement est pratiquement vide !

\- Il y a tout ce qui est nécessaire. Répondit Vincent sans se troubler.

\- Seulement l'équipement de la SHINRA ! Pas la moindre décoration !

\- C'est un appartement de fonction, je ne vois pas l'utilité de le décorer. Sans compter que je peux partir à tout moment.

La calme indifférence que lui opposait Vincent, son détachement face à la situation, était plus que Cassian pouvait endurer.

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes qu'il ne chercha pas à retenir.

Où était donc passé l'enfant sensible qui cueillait des fleurs pour sa mère ? Celui qui appréciait tant les belles choses...

Lui avait il donc fait tant de mal ? Était-ce de sa faute si Vincent vivait à présent dans un cadre aussi vide ? S'il n'avait plus le moindre ami et, pire encore, plus le désir de s'en faire, lui qui aurait tout donné enfant pour en avoir...

S'il ne s'était pas montré si injuste, si blessant...

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Sans lui, sans les mots cruels qu'il avait prononcé, la vie de Vincent aurait été toute autre. Il aurait probablement choisi une voie vouée à la connaissance, lui qui aimait tant étudier et aider les autres à le faire.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, s'il avait consolé son ami au lieu de l'accuser, ils auraient grandi encore côte à côte, seraient devenus adultes ensembles. Ils se seraient peut être éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais seraient restés en contact, il en était persuadé.

Mais il s'était montré stupide et cruel. Il avait détruit leur amitié... comment avait il l'audace de prétendre la reconstruire ?

Posant les yeux sur l'homme aux yeux rouges, dont le regard fuyait toujours le sien, dont le corps s'était raidit, il sut que Vincent n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Alors qu'il l'observait, il vit un frisson agiter le corps du brun.

Non... rien n'était perdu... et il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas le droit de s'en aller, de tourner le dos à Vincent une nouvelle fois.

Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait, du mal qu'il pouvait faire encore.

Il était temps pour lui de commencer à réparer, de prouver qu'il avait vraiment changé.

Avoir des regrets ne suffisait pas, il fallait des actes.

Vincent serra les dents en entendant Cassian pleurer.

Lui aussi avait pleuré jadis, après la mort du chiot et le rejet de son seul ami.

C'était vrai, il n'avait rien fait pour décorer cet appartement, mais pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? Il n'était pas chez lui dans cet endroit. Il n'était chez lui nulle part en vérité.

Entendre pleurer Cassian lui faisait mal, mais il s'interdisait de chercher à le consoler.

Il entendit le jeune homme blond se mettre à marcher et se prépara à la suite. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cassian allait partir, ressortir de sa vie, pour la seconde fois. La dernière ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée, mais puisa du courage dans la certitude que c'était mieux ainsi, ils ne seraient pas blessés une seconde fois.

Contre toute attente, loin de se diriger vers la porte, les pas venaient vers lui.

Il parvint avec peine à ne pas relever les yeux, à continuer à lire, même s'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur les mots.

Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Cassian, il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes, son expression, c'était au delà de ses forces.

Il avait beau être un turk, il y avait des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à supporter.

D'un seul coup, il sentit les bras de Cassian s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme blond se tenait derrière lui et l'enlaçait avec timidité.

Vincent sentit le tremblement qui agitait celui qui venait de se permettre ce geste des plus familiers, un geste qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas accepter. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, l'époque des câlins était révolue. Ils n'étaient même plus des amis. Ce geste, bien trop intime, était inacceptable.

Pourtant... il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il n'arrivait pas à repousser Cassian, ni à s'indigner vraiment de cette étreinte.

Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans le geste de Cassian, aucune attirance qu'il faille réprouver, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas non plus un mouvement enfantin, irréfléchi, même s'il n'avait pas été prémédité.

Non... c'était l'étreinte d'un frère. Une étreinte qui lui avait terriblement manqué, il en prenait conscience.

Levant sa main droite, il la posa sur le bras de Cassian et ferma les yeux.

Les mots étaient inutiles, leurs gestes parlaient pour eux.

 _À suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **Seconde partie**

 **6) Une soirée inoubliable**

\- Non.

\- Non ? Mais enfin, Vincent, tu ne peux pas me faire cela ! J'ai dit à tout le monde que je serai avec toi ce soir. Tu ne peux pas me faire mentir !

Vincent sentit un frisson très désagréable le parcourir. Il connaissait ce ton... enfant Cassian l'utilisait déjà lorsqu'il avait pris une décision et entendait s'y tenir. Son ami avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous les deux dans un bar ce soir là et rien en le détournerait de son idée.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée Cassian, je ne suis pas de ceux que les gens ont envie de fréquenter et tu le sais parfaitement. Objecta t'il en se calant confortablement dans le fauteuil dont il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

Il était très bien au chaud chez lui à la fin de cette froide journée de janvier. Sa semaine de travail venait de s'achever, qui avait surtout consisté à de l'entraînement à vrai dire, ses formateurs ne lésinaient pas sur la formation, il avait parfois le sentiment qu'il ne sortirait jamais de la salle d'entraînement. Pourtant ses résultats étaient jugés satisfaisants, alors pourquoi ?

Cassian vit tout de suite que son ami d'enfance était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées et fit la moue. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait souvent ennuyé chez Vincent, il réfléchissait trop, un peu de légèreté ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait sortir et se rendre dans ce bar avec lui !

Vincent fut arraché à ses réflexions, et à son fauteuil, par des mains nerveuses se refermant sur ses poignets.

\- Cassian ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir ! Protesta t'il.

\- J'ai entendu, mais je m'en moque. Nous allons dans ce bar, ce n'est pas négociable !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Comment veux tu que les gens t'apprécient si tu ne te mêles jamais à eux ?

Vincent ne répondit pas, mais il baissa la tête, une expression peinée sur le visage.

Cassian soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Vincent, nous sommes à Midgar, ici tout le monde s'en fout que tu aies les yeux rouges. Dit il d'un ton plus doux. Laisse toi une chance.

Une heure plus tard, Vincent regardait autour de lui, peinant encore à comprendre comment il avait pu accepter.

Outre le fait que, comme il l'avait pensé, l'accueil des amis et connaissances de Cassian avait été mitigé, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise, l'endroit était tout ce qu'il détestait. Le bar était résolument moderne, branché, bruyant, trop éclairé, trop fréquenté et déjà enfumé malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt, même pour un vendredi soir.

Résigné il fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers la porte et repartir, mais Cassian ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Vincent ! Où vas tu ? La soirée ne fait que commencer !

\- Elle l'est pour moi. Affirma fermement Vincent. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas, profite de ta soirée de repos en compagnie de tes amis.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Se récria Cassian. Nous sommes arrivés tous les deux, nous repartons tous les deux.

Il était déçu et un peu en colère de l'attitude de ses amis qui avaient clairement montré leur réticence face à la présence de Vincent et semblaient à présent soulagés qu'il soit décidé à partir. Cela lui ramenait en tête de bien mauvais souvenirs, il ne tenait pas à revivre ce genre de choses.

\- Cassian, tu ne vas pas partir déjà. Protesta l'une des personnes présentes. Il n'est encore que 21 heures. La soirée vient juste de commencer. Laisse le donc rentrer seul, il est assez grand pour regagner ses quartiers sans toi.

Cassian fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami partir seul pour passer la soirée en votre compagnie, alors que vous n'avez pas fait un seul effort pour le mettre à l'aise ? Je crois que vous m'avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne laisserai jamais Vincent, même pour la meilleure soirée qui soit.

Celui qui avait tenté de le retenir haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Cassian le regarda retourner vers le reste du groupe, ceux qui se trouvaient là semblaient déjà avoir oublié leur présence.

Il rejoignit Vincent devant la porte, contrarié par la tournure des événements. Il avait tellement souhaité que son ami passe une bonne soirée...

\- Je suis vraiment navré Vincent, j'y croyais cette fois. Murmura t'il d'un ton contrit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'y attendais.

\- Mais si, c'est grave. Je voulais que tu passes une bonne soirée et ce n'est pas le cas ! S'irrita Cassian.

Tournant la tête il fusilla du regard le groupe qu'il venait de quitter, ce dont aucun membre ne s'en rendit compte.

Vincent posa une main sur son bras.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte Cassian, j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as voulu faire pour moi. Tu sais, je ne veux pas me soucier de l'opinion des gens à présent. Je sais ce que je vaux, que d'autres ne m'apprécient pas ne me concerne pas.

\- Mais, je voulais que ce soit une soirée inoubliable.. soupira Cassian. Décidément, je fais tout de travers...

Vincent lui adressa un bref sourire, avant de désigner la salle enfumée derrière eux d'un geste de la main.

\- Crois moi, cette soirée, je ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt, je n'avais encore jamais été dans un lieu aussi empli, ni aussi enfumé.

\- Et tu ne parleras pas du bruit et de ces épouvantables éclairages. Plaisanta Cassian en ouvrant la porte et en s'effaçant pour le laisser sortir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Sourit encore Vincent.

\- D'ordinaire je n'y fais pas attention, avoua Cassian, mais ce soir c'est différent, je suis avec toi, je me dois de remarquer ce qui te déplaît.

Vincent soupira, il avait espéré que Cassian avait manqué le mouvement instinctif de recul qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte.

\- Je suis navré Cassian, je ne voulais pas critiquer un endroit que tu aimes.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je n'aime pas cet endroit en vérité, mais eux si. Je ne m'y rends que pour ne pas être seul. Avoua Cassian. Depuis notre séparation j'ai du mal à conserver les amis que je me fais... ils ne me trouvent pas très amusant sur la durée, je n'ai pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts... je préfère travailler sur mes projets de mécanique que sortir.

\- Tes projets de mécanique ? Tu t'es décidé à te lancer dans la conception alors ?

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, mais il est possible que j'ai oublié. Répondit Vincent. Sur quoi travailles tu en ce moment ?

\- Je me suis lancé dans la construction d'une moto. Pour le moment je n'en suis qu'aux croquis techniques, mais je pense que quand j'aurai fini cette part du projet je serai en bonne voie pour en faire une réalité.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu réussiras. J'aimerai bien voir ce que tu as déjà fait.

\- Nous pourrions nous y rendre. Mon atelier n'est pas très loin d'ici. Proposa Cassian. Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, ce sera tout aussi bruyant, lumineux et enfumé, j'en ai bien peur. Je me suis installé dans une zone industrielle, ça construit jour et nuit dans ce coin.

\- Si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, je crois que je devrai pouvoir tenir. Affirma Vincent. Mettons nous en route.

Guidé par un Cassian enthousiaste il gagna l'atelier de ce dernier, lequel ouvrit plusieurs verrous, désactivé des alarmes de son cru avant de le laisser enfin entrer. Vincent fit quelques pas prudents à l'intérieur du hangar obscur, puis s'immobilisa et attendit que Cassian éclaire les lieux.

Le jeune homme blond actionna un interrupteur et Vincent cligna des yeux, ébloui par la brusque luminosité. De puissants projecteurs disposés aux quatre coins éclairaient l'atelier comme en plein jour.

Comme l'avait dit Cassian de la fumée provenant d'une usine voisine envahissait les lieux par la porte encore ouverte, dont la fermeture ne régla rien. Le bruit en était assourdissant, mais Vincent n'y prêtait pas attention, tout entier à la découverte de l'endroit.

Malgré le fouillis, ou peut être à cause de lui justement, l'atelier était vraiment à l'image de Cassian. Des objets dont il ignorait tout s'entassaient ci et là, des véhicules en mauvais état attendaient que quelqu'un se penche sur leurs mécanismes endommagés et des plans de travail surchargés formaient un véritable labyrinthe parmi lequel le jeune homme blond semblait n'avoir aucun mal à circuler.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment appris l'ordre n'est-ce pas ? Le taquina Vincent.

\- Détrompe toi mon ami, j'ai appris à organiser les choses à ma manière, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon sens de l'organisation et ce que vous tenez pour de l'ordre ne coïncident pas.

Tout en parlant Cassian tira ses croquis d'un tiroir et les déposa sur un comptoir encore libre.

\- Voila mon Fenrir. Il en jette pas vrai ?

Vincent se rapprocha pour mieux voir et étudia longuement les dessins que venait de sortir Cassian.

\- Alors ? Questionna avidement Cassian. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je trouve que c'est ambitieux, tu as cependant visiblement tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir. Une fois terminé cet engin va faire des jaloux, j'en suis certain. Le moteur est puissant, le carénage bien pensé pour répondre aux exigences de la machine... ce sera sans doute assez lourd, mais c'est bien pensé, une fois en marche ça s'équilibrera parfaitement. Répondit Vincent.

Il était sincèrement impressionné par le talent de Cassian. Son ami d'enfance avait visiblement trouvé sa voie et développé tout son potentiel.

C'était presque dommage qu'il gaspille son talent à réparer des mécaniques dans le bâtiment de la SHINRA au lieu de se consacrer à son projet.

\- Cassian, pourquoi perds tu ton temps à la tour au lieu de travailler sur cette merveille ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers son ami.

 _À suivre_


End file.
